


Prismatic

by Itsdaninerd



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Friendship/Love, POV Bisexual Character, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsdaninerd/pseuds/Itsdaninerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a sunny day in Maple-World Evana finds a roughed up elemental who has lost her memory of everything but that. They work together, to find her memory back, but in the end, it seems that they find more than just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prismatic

"Hey." I heard a voice call out to me. "Buddy, are ya okay?" It was incredibly muffled and I could only barely make it out. "Answer me, partner! Are ya alright?!" The voice was becoming clearer all of a sudden. It was a girls voice. I had a horrible headache as well and my whole body felt heavy so I groggily opened my eyes and blinked against the sun, only to see the young woman in question. Brown hair, slight tan, checkered shirt, southern accent. "Ah, thank goodnes, me, I thought ya bit the dust, for a second, mate," she said and smiled, with relieve. "Who are you," I asked and she pouted at me. "It's mighty rude to scoff that at someone who's just saved yer hide, partner. The name's Evana, an ah'm the much cuter of the family an' sister to mah stupid big brother Utha." She smiled proudly. "Nice to meet you, Evana," I said and sat up, as I held my head in pain. "Sugar, you gon' be alright? Ye looked like a Drake 'ad a round wit'cha, so ah dragged ya back to the farm, ta pamper ya back ta good health," Evana said, as she tipped her big strawhat, "What'cha name, anyway, buddy?" I thought of my name, but I couldn't make it out. In fact, I had a disturbant lack of many of my memories, which just made it self clear that second. "I... I don't know", I said and Evana shook her head. "Ah dunno ain't no name ah've ever heard of", she scoffed, "Ya sure, ya didn't go at it, with a Drake?" "I don't know that either", I said, as I frowned, "I lost my memory." Evana looked at me puzzled. "Ouch, that gotta hurt... Ya know what, until we fix ya marble up, ah'm gonna call ya Kid, is'at fine wit'cha, partner", Evana chirped and I looked at her. "Works for me, but isn't hat a little inapropriate a name, for a woman", I mumbled, but she shrugged it off: "Works on boy, works on belles!" She giggled. "Well, if anybody knows what's goin' on wit'cha thinker, it's gotta be Athena Pierce. It's only a few minutes, come on." She grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out the door, in the direction of the town.

"Welcome ta Henesys", she shouted, as we stepped through the gates, a few people on the lively street turning their heads and looking at us funny. I coyly smiled and waved, just as Evana dragged me further along. "Oh, ya gonna love Athena", she cooed, "She's such a smart elf woman an' she knows how ta kick butt with the Bow an' Arrow, so mind yer step around her, will ya?" She mischievously smiled at me and stopped in front of a huge cherry tree in full blossom. "Cherry", I said, flabberghasted, and Evana knocked on the tree's door. Wait. Door? Well, yes... Appaerantly, the tree had a door. I didn't even notice that. "Come in, whatever it is you seek", chimed a voice from inside and we stepped into the big, hollowed tree, where a room expanded before our very eyes. "Ah, it is you, Evana", said the voice and I located it to a woman, clad in green and with a bow strapped to her back, "And I see you brought a guest." "Good day, ma'am", I said and took a big bow, and the Elf giggled affectionately. "Haha, oh my, how proper." She stood up from her chair, and came closer to us and swept a curtsy. "Milady", she giggled again, presumably at my grumpy face. "Oh, I'm just teasing you", she laughed, "Everyone is so intimidated by my presence, so I'm just trying to ease up the mood." She ruffled my hair. "What do you girls need", she asked and expectantly looked at both of us. "My pal here's hit her head and now her brain's all fuzzy pickles", Evana explained, "She looked like she 'ad been in a fight, so ah patched 'er up." "That was very caring of you, Evana", said Athena and smiled at the proudly beaming farm hand, "You have Amnesia, is that so? Fascinating." She studied me, as she turned her head from side to side. "Is there anything you do remember besides basic human functions?" She paused for a second. "You are human, right? I mean, you can never be too sure these days. Ever since the Demons and the Novae are around, you get all kinds of faces and names." "Uh, no... I'm not exactly human", I explained coyly, "I'm more... human-like?" Athena forrowed her brow. "Human-like, huh", she mumbled, "What sort of human-like creature are you? Are you a Demon, or a Novae? You can't be an elf, that's for sure..." "I don't think I'm either", I said, "I think, I'm an elemental." The elven lady's brow furrowed even more. Then she changed her expression to sort of a grumpy puzzling. "Elemental... That's strange", she said, all the while stroking her chin theatrically, "I thought they went extinct in my youth. They did in the Maple World at least..." She deeply looked at me. "Come, follow me", she said and me and Evana followed her to a back room, "Stand over there." She pointed to the middle of a magic circle with words in outlandish letters written around it. "Don't be alarmed, this is an elven magic circle", she assured me, "It will help me figure out what powers you hold inside." I nodded. "Great, let me just write something down." She took a quill pen - a bright red one - out of the quill holder and dipped it into the ink. She proceded to write some elven letters and symbols in a small book. "Are you ready", she asked as she stood before me and I nodded once more, "Good, let us start." Evana looked at me and shrugged, while Athena closed her eyes and muttered some unintelligible words before suddenly opening her them again in a force way, and the brightly glowed in a golden shimmer. The magic circle started to shine as well and began rotating wildly. it rose up from the ground and to about the middle of my torso, where it shruk around me, giving me a tight feeling in the chest. But, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. For some reason it also made the tight feeling very enjoyable. Athena Pierce was still speaking in tongues and Evana was watching the spectacle of light completely dazzled from the other side of the room. Bright and vivid shimmers appeared around the circle and they started spinning even more forcfully and the circle expanded back to it's original size, which upon it settled back down on the ground and stopped glowing, as did Athena's eyes. "Well, that was insightful", she said, puzzlingly, "You my dear, your power is mostly prominent as ice... but within you, I feel all elements, resonating together." She looked at me. "You are not from this world, are you", she scoffed, "You are from... that world, hu?" She walked over to the bookshelf and took out a finely adorned, but slightly worn down tome. "Sidestep..." She started flipping through the pages. "Your memory might be fuzzy, but I'm sure of it..." She slammed the book shut. "Now, young Elemental, I know this might be really unsettling for you, but you have to remember your past," she said and looked toward Evana, "And you, Evana, you have to help our friend regain her memory, so she can puzzle the pieces back together. Can you take her to my friend Grendel?" "Grendel the Really Old", asked Evana, as she was pulling a strand of her brown hair out of her face, "Can do. Ah'm sure the cabby will understand." "Indeed so", Athena answered, "Give Grendel this book and this letter. He will know what to do with it." Athena gave Evana the book and produced a letter from her pocket. "It might be of use", she said and sighed, "Be on your way, children, try to remember." She showed us to the door and Evana instantly yanked my arm toward the northern city gate. "Quick, Kid", she said, "We're gonna take a taxi from 'ere to Ellinia, so we don' have to worry 'bout no monsters." We reached the line of cabs rowed up in file and order and went to the furthest one. "G'day Sir", said Evana as she opened the door, "Can ya drive me an' my buddy to Ellinia?" "Yeah, Evana, come in you two." We sat down in the taxi and a friendly looking man mustered me. "So, are you gonna tell me about your friend, Evana", said the taxi driver, "Are you two friends?" "Well, I'd say we're buddies, sin' ah patched 'er up ta health in a jiffy when she was lyin' on the ground in the forest." "Y-you saved her", said the driver, "What happened." "We dunno", Evana answered, "That's why ya gotta drive us ta Ellinia really quickly, okay?" The cabman noticed and started the engine which roared as he put his foot down on the gas.

"I hope you find your memories back", said the Taxi driver and waved as he started back towards the route we came from. "So, this is Ellinia, huh", I said, "What do we do now?" "Well, see the big house right in the middle there", Evana asked and I nodded, "That's where we gon' go, 'cause it's Grendel's library. Hurry!" She took me by the hand once more and dragged me up a ladder. "Ah hope ya'll like Grendel", she said, as she stopped in front of a big door, "He can be quite a grumper at times, but he's gots a fine soul." Evana pushed the door open and an old man floating in the air with a staff in one hand and an orb in the other struck my eye. "Mr Grendel, excuse me", Evana said and the floating man barely looked up from under the brim of his hat. "What do you require, children", he blustered, "My time is precious, so try not to waste it." "Athena Pierce sent me here", I said, "She thought you could help me get my memory back. Grendel imideately looked at me sternly and came floating down on the ground. "Evana, would you please close the door", he said and Evana did as she was told. "My child, I have never seen you before", Grendel puzzled, "You say, you have lost your memory?" "Uhm, 'scuse me bein' rude, but Athena gave me this ol' book an' this 'ere letter for ya", Evana interrupted and Grendel looked at her. "I see, give it to me." He extended his hand and magically, the items started to float from Evana's grasp to himself. "Sidestep", he sighed, "I have not visited the plane of the Elementals in a long time..." He reminiscently set the book on his small table to the side and a letter opener floated from the shelf toward the old man. I mustered him closely. He was a strikingly tall wizard with a long, white robe and a slumping hat. He brushed over the letter Athena gave us and his expression changed from intrigue, to compassion to horror. "My dear child", he said, "It is clear, that your destiny is entwined with this world..." He took a small comb out of his pocket and started to groom his beard. "Many centuries ago, the Black Mage came like a plague over the land", he continued, "You are one of the chosen Heroes to defeat him, along Freud, Aran, Mercedes and Phantom..." I perked up. "Freud", I asked, "I... I can't quite put my finger on it, but I think, I heard that name before..." Grendel looked at me in shock and rushed over to grab me by the shoulder. "Child, don't let it go", he shouted, "Try and remember, it might be our only clue!" I tried the best to remember, but the harder I tried, the fuzzier my memory got in the end. "I'm Sorry, sir", I mumbled on the verge of tears, "I... I can't..." The old Wizard let go of my shoulders and his hand was soon replaced by one of Evana's who caringly looked at me. "Well, it is no use forcing it", said Grendel, "I cannot do anything at this point, but I can give you at least this." A prism floated off the shelf in my direction. "It used to belong to one of the heroes, who faught the black mage", he grumbled, "but unfortunately, unlike the others he was felled by his magic and did not appear once more..." He looked down on the ground and then back to me. "Wear it around your neck, it might be of use to you. Come see me, once you feel the magical prowes flow through you." He floated back up and let the book we brought raise to his hand. "Excuse me now, while I study this tome... Why don't you try asking around town for an erand or something similar? Do good deeds and to you, luck will come, or so they say." He opened the tome and with it, the door opened, which to me and Evana meant good bye. We shuffled out and my head was aching like it never ached before. "Man, all this is a load of pig dung", Evana called out, what I was thinking, "Ah just wish that old geezer wouldn't speak in no mysteries, you know?" I nodded and Evana smiled at me. "Ah see, ya understand", she sighed, "Well, ain't no use in cryin' 'bout the spilt milk, huh? Ah say we do, what the old man told us to. Get doin' some handiwork or summin', what'cha sayin, Kid?" "For now, there is no better solution, I guess", I replied, albeit a little disheartened, "So... Where should we be going?" "Ah guess it might not be a bad idea to start helpin' out my pops an my mama back at the farm", Evana said, proudly, "And nah, that ain't no cheap we to get ya into workin' for us, free of charge. Whaddaya say?" "I guess, it's fine by me", I replied and Evana nodded. "Well then", she laughed, "I say we get knackin', eh? Let's get that old marble of you back in shape." She laughed heartily and I couldn't help but feel a rise in spirits. Evana had this incredibly contagious happiness about her and so along her I started to giggle and the laugh as well. And this is how the story began, of how I lost my memory and worked to regain it... But there is a whole lot more to come...


End file.
